hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Tool Station
s are used to craft weapons and tools in the Tinkers' Construct mod. It is one of three starting tables needed to do basic crafting in the mod, along with the Part Builder and Stencil Table. The Pattern Chest is not required to craft tools, but it links together with your Tool Table's UI and holds completed patterns for easy access when crafting. Uses The has three primary uses: Crafting, Modifying, and Repairing tools. The also shows a Tinkers' Construct weapon/tool's current stats by placing it into the UI. Eventually the Tool Forge will replace your , as it allows for more complex tool/weapon building and also allows you to create named tools. Crafting }} In the 's UI, there are a group of buttons on the left side with icons of the various tools and weapons available to be crafted. To craft a tool, simply click the button you want. You will then see the parts required to make that tool on the right side of the UI. The parts required can be made in the Part Builder or the Smeltery. You also can specify a name for the tool by entering one in the text field in the UI when it is initially created, but you cannot rename a tool. If the name field is blank when the tool is crafted, the default name will be used. It is possible to mix and match parts made of different materials. Each material has its own property that will affect the stats of the finished tool. The tool or weapon's durability and properties are listed within the given book(s) you obtain through the usage of Tinkers' Construct. Your tool's final durability is calculated as such: (Tool Part Durability + Modifiers) * Handle Modifier For example, we have an Iron Head pickaxe with a stone binding and handle, with the Diamond modifier. The Iron head has a base value of 250 durability, and the Diamond modifier adds a bonus 500, totaling to 725. The Stone handle multiplies this by x0.5, resulting in a total tool durability of 375. Any guards, bindings, or other materials besides the main tool part and the handle will have no affect on the final durability of the tool, but will still give its material modifier to the item. Modifying Tools constructed using Tinkers' Construct cannot be placed in an Enchanting Table, however they can be modified in the or Tool Forge after creation. To modify a tool, use the button for repairing and modifying, then place it in the , along with the chosen modifiers. Each tool has three modifying slots, although it is possible to increase the number of modifying slots by crafting some of the tool's parts out of paper, or modifying your tool with a Nether Star or by using a Gold Block and a Diamond. Modifiers are not to be confused with Material Traits, as they do not count towards the item Modifier count. When modifying a tool with "Lapis lazuli", "Quartz", or "Redstone", make sure to craft Blocks of these materials because they count as 9 modifiers (or 4 in Quartz's case) and make it easier to modify large amounts. Tip: To get around not being able to place tools in an Enchanting Table, modify a tool with 100 lapis lazuli. This gives the tool the Fortune I enchantment (Looting I for weapons), and enables it to be placed in the Enchanting Table. Material Traits A list of Material Traits is as follows: *Jagged: Tools do more damage as the tool wears out, but mines slower (if applicable). Found only on Cactus. *Reinforced: Has a 10% chance per level of Reinforced to not decrease durability from use. Found on Iron; Lv.1, Obsidian; Lv.3, Alumite; Lv.2, Cobalt; Lv.2, Bronze; Lv.1, and Steel; Lv.2. *Stonebound: Mines faster as the tool wears out (if applicable), but does less damage. Found on (Cobble)Stone; Lv.1, Netherrack; Lv.1, and Ardite; Lv.2. *Writable: Gives the tool one additional Modifier slot. Only found on Paper. It is unknown if Stonebound will stack on itself or not as it will show two different Stonebounds should two different Stonebound materials be used, but Reinforced materials will not, and will take the higher level instead. Available Modifications A list of modifiers is as follows: *Diamond: Obtained by placing one Diamond in the UI with a weapon or tool. Adds 500 extra base Durability. Gives the tool a Mining Level of 3, equivalent to that of a Diamond Pickaxe. Can be applied once per tool or weapon, single use (Only uses 1 item per level). *Emerald: Obtained by placing one Emerald in the UI with a weapon or tool. Adds 50% of the tool's durability (before the handle modifier) to the total. Gives the tool a Mining Level of 2, equivalent to an Iron Pickaxe. Can be applied once per tool or weapon, single use. *Speed: Increases the tool's Mining Speed. Obtained by placing any combination of Redstone Dust or Redstone Blocks in the UI with a tool. Caps at 50 Redstone per level, and can be stacked multiple times on a single tool. Each Redstone dust adds 0.08 Mining Speed to the tool, and at 50 Redstone, will have gone up 4 levels, making each level cost 12.5 Redstone dust. 4 levels will increase a Wood Pickaxe's Mining Speed equal to an Iron Pickaxe, but will not increase the Mining Level. *Auto-Repair: Will automatically repair it's durability on its own, so long as it is in your inventory or hotbar. Obtained by adding a Ball of Moss to the UI. Having it out in sunlight will increase the repair rate. The Auto-Repair process is VERY slow, so don't count on repairing 500 durability in a short time using this. Note: If the tool or weapon breaks, and Auto-Repair adds durability to the tool, it will still act as if it's broken, and will require that you use the Repair function of the Tool Table or Tool Forge. Once it is repaired to a working status, the item will resume working as normal. Can be stacked multiple times, single use. *Auto-Smelt: Smelts the block into the respective ore or ingot upon mining. Obtained by adding a Lava Crystal to the UI with a tool. Use on mobs will set them on fire for 3 seconds. Can stack this modifier with Luck, but not with Silk Touch (Enchanting Table) or Silky (Modifier). Can be applied once per tool, single use. *Luck: Obtained by placing Lapis Lazuli and/or Lapis Blocks in the UI with a weapon or tool. Applies a "Luck" modification that can grant Fortune or Looting onto the tool. The Fortune or Looting is equivalent to that of Enchanting. The tool will not gain any defininte levels of Looting/Fortune until it has been fully maxed out on Lapis, giving it one level. Per Materials and You, you may also get a higher level randomly when upgrading, and may have extra luck when using the tool. Can be applied once per tool, maxing out at 450 Lapis, and is not compatible with the Silky modifier or Silk Touch enchantment. *Sharpness: Obtained by adding Quartz to the UI with a weapon. Will increase the tool's damage slightly per level. Can be applied multiple times per tool and will take 72 Quartz to fully max a single stack. Each damage upgrade increases damage by 0.5 damage.Sharpness is less effective on Piercing-type weapons. *Fiery: Obtained by placing Blaze Powder in the UI with a weapon. Will light enemies on fire when struck with the tool or weapon. Can be stacked multiple times, and maxes out at 25 Blaze Powder per stack. Will increase fire length by 1 second every 5 Blaze Powder. *Necrotic: Obtained by placing a Necrotic Bone in the UI with a weapon. Will return 1 full heart to the player upon striking an enemy. Can be stacked multiple times, single use. Each bone will add an additional heart recovered. Noted on the tool or weapon as Life Steal. Will recover extra health gained from Heart Canisters. *Silky: Obtained by adding a Silky Jewel to the UI with a tool. Equivalent to Silk Touch. Not stackable with Luck or Auto-Smelt. Can be applied once per tool, single use. *Additional Modifiers: Obtained by placing a Gold Block and a Diamond or by placing a Nether Star by itself in the UI. Either recipe will add one modifier to the tool or weapon and will stack with the other, but you are limited one of each recipe per tool or weapon. This gives you a total of 2 additional modifiers per item (2 with the Writable attribute). *Electric: Obtained by placing an RE Battery and an Electronic Circuit to the UI with a tool or a weapon, must have IC2 installed. When the tool is charged with EU, it will use the battery's EU before durability. Once it is depleted, it will resume using durability. This can be comboed well with the Stonebound or Jagged traits at lower durabilities. Can be stacked, single use. *Knock-back: Obtained by placing a Piston in the UI with a weapon. Can be applied multiple times per tool and will take 10 Pistons to fully max a single stack. *Beheading: Obtained by placing a block of Obsidian and an Ender Pearl in the UI with a weapon. Increases the chance that a head will drop from a mob. (Also allows heads to be dropped from some non-vanilla mobs) *Smite: Obtained by placing a block of Consecrated Soil in the UI. Will increase damage done to Undead mobs by 1-2 hearts per level. Can be stacked multiple times, and maxes out at 36 Consecrated Soil per stack. *Bane of Arthropods: Obtained by placing a Fermented Spider Eye in the UI. Will increase damage done to Spiders by 1-2 hearts per level. Can be stacked multiple times, and maxes out at 4 Fermented Spider Eyes per stack. Repairing To repair a tool, it is the same process as modifying it, though you will instead use the material to create the tool head or weapon blade. This will repair the tool like an Anvil, and depending on the tool type, material, and number of materials used to create the item, it may not fully repair the item with just one piece of material. It should be noted that Tinkers' Construct tools cannot be repaired with the Anvil. They also cannot be repaired with the Enchanting Table, as they cannot be enchanted (see tip above).